dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiai
Kiai (気合い, lit "Fighting Spirit") 789 is a ki attack that appears throughout the Dragon Ball franchise. It is a technique where the user affects the air currents around him with ki to produce powerful shockwaves in order to strike the opponent. It can be used to attack or counter some techniques and can be used in different ways, as invisible punches, powerful screams, a shockwave glare (called Kiai Ho, -''気合砲- lit. "Kiai Cannon") or even air explosions coming from the entire body. The counter version used to dispel weaker attacks is called ''Kiai Keshi ''in ''Daizenshuu 7, as shown by Tien Shinhan and Pikkon on a few occasions. Overview , as the Golden Fighter, using a Kiai]] The blast's power, speed, range, and force vary based on its user; however, there are also variations of the technique that have been shown to have different effects. For example, Goku's version is oftentimes projected from his hands, but it can also be released from his eyes. Tien's version can also be released from his hands, and can deflect and nullify ki ''blasts with no damage done to his surroundings. However, Uub's variation seems to channel and release the technique from his entire body, and was shown to be able to lift the tiled flooring of the World Martial Arts Tournament's arena. Furthermore, unlike the other variations, the power of Uub's Kiai is fueled by his rage rather than the concentration of his ''ki. Android 17 can fire a kiai from his palm that explodes upon contact with the opponent and uses it in lieu of energy attacks. In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, it is shown by Piccolo that a kiai can be used to restart a person's heart in a manner akin to a defibrillator. Video Game Appearances In the Budokai Tenkaichi series and the Raging Blast series, it is available as a smash attack combo. In Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, in full power ki mode, it can be used as an additional attack if one uses the smash attack rush; the user will kiai blast the opponent into some random large rocks. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, the Kiai appears under the name Ki Blast Cannon and is one of Adult Gohan's Super Skills which he will teach to the Future Warrior while they are training under him and Videl as the Warrior's Masters. The Warrior can also use other kiai techniques such as Angry Shout and Spirit Shot (under the name Spirit Explosion). In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Super Skill Shockwave appears as a weaker version of Ki Blast Cannon capable of making the opponent stagger. Like in Xenoverse, the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) can learn and use several kiai based techniques. In the Dragonball Evolution video game, the Budokai version of the technique is used by some characters. It is a short-ranged energy burst, but it doesn't push the opponent away like it does in other games. Users Variations * Angry Shout - A powerful Kiai scream used by Kid Buu and his reincarnation Uub. * God of Destruction's Roar - A Kiai scream used by Champa and the 2nd Future Warrior in Xenoverse 2 that forces the opponent to guard but tires the user out if they shout for too long.5 * Shockwave Fist - An attack where the fist is pumped with tremendous energy, releasing a shockwave. Goku was taught this technique by Kami during his training, and he used it to defeat Chi-Chi during the 23rd World Martial Tournament.2 * Exploding Wave – Version from the Kiai that affects the area's geomagnetic field, creating explosions in the terrain. ** Angry Explosion - Majin Buu's version of the Exploding Wave. It is called Shockwave From the Entire Body in Daizenshuu 7. * Spirit Shot – Version from the Kiai fired from both hands, on two different directions, and at the same time. Used by Goku. * Gravity Impact - Cell's powerful Kiai technique fired from the users left hand that generates a shockwave powerful enough to cancel even the most powerful of ki Blasts. Used by Perfect Cell in Dragon Ball Xenoverse''and ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2.45 * Invisible Eye Blast – A Kiai shot from the eyes. Appears under the name Evil Eyes in the Xenoverse series. * Shockwave From the Fingertips - A rapid fire Kiai attack used by Third Form Frieza in the manga. In the anime and video games it is replaced with an almost identical rapid fire Death Bullet/Death Beam attack named Crazy Finger Beam. * Kamehameha Reflection - Tien's Kiai technique that can nullify or deflect ki waves like the Kamehameha. * Kiai Defibrillation - A kiai chest compression technique used by Piccolo to restart Gohan's heart after he was critically injured by Frieza in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’. Trivia * In Akira Toriyama's 1998 manga, Kajika, the Kiai technique is used extensively by members of the Kawa tribe, such as Kajika and Isaza. * In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Tien has a Master Z-Soul called "Haaaaaaaaaaaah!" which completely nullifies damage from all Kamehameha techniques when equipped. It can be obtained by sparring with Tien after completing his training in the GT Pack 1 DLC. The Z-Soul's ability to nullify Kamehameha techniques is a reference to his Kamehameha Hane Kaeshi. ** In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, "Haaaaaaaaaaaah!" returns as a Super Soul which nullifies damage from all Kamehameha techniques when equipped as well. * In real life martial arts, a Kiai is a shout that a martial artists yell that acts as a battle cry and serves to empower themselves through releasing their energy. The concept has become a notable part of Asian martial arts in popular culture, especially in martial arts films, in writing rendered in variants such as Hi-yah!, Aiyah!, Eeee-yah!, or Hyah!. Gallery UubKiai.jpg UubKiai2.jpg SSAdultGohan.png Goku_Kiai_Wave_.png FriezaKiai.png FriezaKiai.png Db137-13.jpg Dbz13-13.jpg Dbz87-37.jpg Goku_Prepares_Yo_Attack.jpg Goku_7564.jpg Tree_of_Might_-_Krillin_Kiai.png Tree_of_Might_-_Gohan_Kiai.png PiccoloKiaiWave.jpg Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques